


I Can't Quit You Baby

by stylinxox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry in Lace, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinxox/pseuds/stylinxox





	I Can't Quit You Baby

"'ellooo" Harry says as he enters his flat. "you home, Lou?" He leaves his scarf on the center table and go to his and Louis' room. The smell of smoke and expensive drink says Louis is around.

"I knew I'd find you here, Tommo" The elder boy smiles as he sees Harry by the office door. "Come on in, love."

Harry steps to the where his boyfriend is sitting and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "This friday we’re completing five months together."

"I know, Haz" Louis smiles. And fuck, Harry love when his boyfriend smiles like that and the crinkles by his eyes get really visible, it's the sweetest thing. "Do you have any plans for us?"

The curly haired boy has a doubt expression on his face. "I don't, actually. Just being home watching some movies and cuddling would be lovely. I can cook for you."

"Alrighty" Louis says, his accent popping up. "Anything's good with you."

x

It was Friday night, the day Louis and Harry completed five months together and about a year since the two of them first met. The curly haired boy remembers how he first stepped into the studio he was recording his second indie album solo and that tiny man with a fit body was concentrated working on a song. Instantly Harry knew he wanted that boy. And he always gets what he wants.

A few weeks later they started hanging out more often and not much after that, Louis kissed him on an actual date. This was when the boys realized they were in love and meant to be together.

Forever.

The sound of a slamming door made Harry get away from his thoughts. "I'm in our room, babyyyy" he screamed and laughed at himself for being such a fool for Louis.

"Oioi" Louis says almost as the same time he jumped onto Harry's lap and kissed him. "How was you day?"

"Been home all day. Never realized this house is so boring." Harry gives Louis a cute angry face that makes the blue eyes boy smile.

"I'm here with you now, Haz. Enough boring for today" The elder kissed the tip of Harry's nose.

"Can you go to the office and stay there for a while, love?" The green eyed boy asks. "I have, um, something. To do. For you. Please Loubear"

Louis rolls his eyes. "Anything for my boy."

x

"Can I come out now, Harreh?" Louis shouts.

"Close your eyes first, baby" Harry replies.

"And how in the hell am i supposed to know where I'm going to, smartass?"

"I'm gonna guide you, of course. Are they closed already?"

"Yeah" Styles opened the door what cause Louis to have a quick moment of scare. Harry laughed. "Don't laugh at me, stupid. That's not fun."

"Fine, Boo-" "-I'm gonna pin this tie around your head, okay? So I'm sure you won't see anything."

That tie smelled like salt and vinegar, just like Harry.

"Sit here, Lou" The younger one help the other sitting on a chair. "Now gimme your hands."

"Didn't need all of this if you were just gonna cut my hands off."

Was it an attempt of being funny, Louis??? Didn't work out, seriously.

"Ha-ha, my boyfriend's the funniest" Harry sighed. "Now gimme hands" Louis obeyed.

Harry handcuffed his boyfriend and instantly felt so empowered in a whole different way, cause Louis and him barely use instruments to tie each other and when they does, Harry's the one who gets tied up. Even though he loves having Louis on charge and being his submissive on sex, he also loved surprising him and changing things a little bit.

A song called I Can't Quit You by Led Zeppelin starts playing.

_I can't quit you, babe_   
_So I'm gonna put you down for a while_

"Are you ready, Louis?" Harry whispers onto Louis' ear and licks it then. Needless to say that he instantly got a boner.

"Y-yes" Tomlinson replied. "Then I'm gonna take off this tie, okay?" He nodded with his head.

Harry was incredibly beautiful. His curls were perfectly done. He had black lace panties on and also black lace thigh highs. The boy looked outrageously gorgeous.

_Said, you know I love you, baby_   
_My love for you I could never hide_

He turned his back for Louis and started dancing. Shaking his ass, more precisely. Back and forth, from one side to another in slow movements, following the song.

_Oh, you know I love you, babe_

He turned around again to watch Louis, who was frozen admiring his boyfriend. Harry could see his hard penis through Louis' pants. He smirked at it and came closer to him like he would give Tomlinson a kiss but he never did.

_My love for you I could never hide_

He then sat on Louis' lap never stopping rubbing his own body against his boyfriend's, and put two fingers inside his own mouth, licking his fingers so needy like they were Louis' penis. The boy was getting insane.

_When I feel you near me, little boy_

Harry pressed his lips against Louis' in a needy kiss and held strongly his hair, making the little one groan.

_I know you are my one desire, oh yeah_

"Fuck Harry let me have you" Louis trembling voice says. "Please I'm so hard."

_When I hear you moaning and groaning, baby_

_You know it hurts me deep down inside_

"You'll be mine tonight, love" Harry says as he opens Louis' pants and puts his underwear off and starts rubbing his dick. "So hard for me" Harry smirks, bitting his bottom lip and licks Louis' bone.

"You want more, don't ya?" The blue eyed boy nods. "So desperate to come for me."

Harry sucks Louis faster and gags when he puts all of it inside his mouth. Louis is sooo big but that's not a problem, Harry loves it. He loves having his boyfriend all dominated by him, depending on him to relief. Harry loves being a tease and a whore around Louis.

"Oh f-fuck-k" Harry grabbed Louis' dick to masturbate him as well. The feeling was overwhelming. Louis' body was being completely taken by the feeling of Harry going down on him with hands and mouth. "Lips so good baby"

Louis groans were getting louder and trembly, his body was all sweaty and his fringe falling on his face. He looked so hot and Harry secretly loved being not the only one to see Louis like this but also being the one to push him so far.

"F-faster p-please" Somehow the curly haired managed to obey him. "Fuck I'm c-coming-" "-Can I come on your pretty face?"

Harry nodded and Louis did it. His angelic face all covered by cum.

"I'm never ever quiting you", the elder one said. 

Both of them laughed. Harry loved pleasing Louis and he loved Harry. Simple as this.


End file.
